Ruined
by information specialist
Summary: Post season 6 episode 7 "Teamwork", so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. House is alone with his thoughts; maybe even his conscience.


**Ruined**

She left. She left him, she left me, she left the hospital.

I did not see that happening.

Taub was the one I wanted around as an extra. He's the one who doesn't need this job.

Not really.

13, well, I wanted her back to give her a chance to work things out with Foreman. Plus, she's dying so, that gives her more points.

But Cameron…The reason I wanted her around was so I can pick up the pieces after her marriage with Chase blows up. Not that I wanted it too.

Weird how I ended up being the one to light that fuse.

I wanted them to stay. That's why I told her she'd end up leaving Chase, and that afterwards she'd come back to work for me. Cause then there'd be no reason for her to leave.

I didn't in fact know that they'd split up. I just suspected it.

Again, I just said that to make her stay.

Just like I told Chase he needed to stay to prove to her he wasn't my puppet.

I think he knew it was a crappy reason too.

But I can always count on him to not call me out on my crap. Especially if there's some truth mixed in with it.

Like my saying that he actually does want to work for me.

He always liked working for me, except after I fired him, of course.

Afterwards, it was just kind of weird, what with both of us pretending to be indifferent to each other, despite working in the same hospital.

But he seemed to have gotten over that. Heck, so did I. I even threw him a bachelor party. And since I came back from the nuthouse, he almost seems happy to see me.

I'm almost happy to see him. And for some reason, I feel responsible for him. Yeah, I know. Along with my sanity, I must have also gotten a conscience.

Must be residual guilt over not telling him his dad had cancer. Or maybe it's from the time I punched him. Could be for firing him. Or it could be for just generally screwing him over. There was also the time I tried to kill him….

Where was I thinking…? Oh yeah. The plan was to get both him and Cameron to stay at Princeton so that I can keep an eye on them when their marriage went to hell.

Heck, he's messed up as it is, what with the alcoholic mother, the absent father (both dead now), the dick of a boss.

Oh, wait, that's me.

He even killed someone. Mr. "I went to seminary school" catholic boy actually killed someone.

The same boy who almost committed career suicide because of his guilt for accidentally killing a patient, went off and _intentionally_ killed a patient.

Miss Perfect Citizen was bound to leave him.

It was just a matter of time.

I just never thought it would be like this. Not after she told him she'd forgiven him.

Not after he felt sure of himself enough to tell me that she had. Because she loved him, he thought she did.

And even though I told him it was because she blames me for Dibala's murder and not him, I only meant it metaphorically. Not literally.

And now what?

You ruined him. That's what she said.

Well, it's not really not very to give me all the credit. After all, he was pretty messed up before I got him.

And really, her leaving him will be more devastating to him than anything I've ever done to him.

Oh well. I was inevitable.

At least I was right.

Huh. I thinks that's the first time those words haven't given me a shred of satisfaction.

**Author's note:** This fic came from the feeling I got that House was actually trying to help both Chase and Cameron. It could have worked too. Except, the writers didn't want it too. Anyway, RIP CHAMERON. I never liked the pairing, but after spending so much time on it, and after they finally got the pairing to make sense, they had to go and ruin it. Well, if they were looking to stun the viewers, congratulations, it worked. I honestly did not see it coming. Not like that. I just hope they can pick up the pieces and make the storyline worth it. Or else, they would have wasted 6 years of character development. Especially for Cameron. Why develop a character that much if you are just going to make her leave? Or maybe that was the point. She's gotten independent enough that she can leave House, yet her principles haven't changed. I admire that, I guess, and it wasn't a bad farewell, either to the character or the acgtress. But doesn't Chase deserve a happily ever after? I mean, they just got married! On the up note, it gives Jesse Spencer a great storyline to work with. He certainly deserves it. I'd love to see how this is going to affect Chase's relationship with House. So far, that's the only silver lining I can see. I guess it'll have to be enough.


End file.
